Hell On Earth
by vampyfreak
Summary: John and Dean leave fourteenyearold Sam alone at the motel of their current residence, Sunnydale, while going off on a hunt. That very weekend the Hell Mouth decides to open, setting free all of its inhabitants onto the unsuspecting town.


John and Dean leave fourteen-year-old Sam alone at the motel of their current residence, Sunnydale, while going off on a hunt. That very weekend the Hell Mouth decides to open, setting free all of its inhabitants onto the unsuspecting town.

Characters: Sam (14), Dean (18), John, Buffy (20), Willow (20), Xander (20), Spike, and Giles. **No** **pairings**, cause that just takes away from what we really want: angsty, overprotective Dean! There's no story around the Buffy characters, they're purely there to support the SPN storyline.

**Hell On Earth**

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on Dad, I can help," Sam moans, trying for the hundredth time to persuade his father. He jumps up off the couch to get right into his Dad's face, hoping to put his puppy dog eyes to work

"Sam, I've already told you no, its too dangerous," the older hunter attempts to explain, not even bothering to glance up from his packing. He can feel his patience slowly fading for his youngest.

"But Dean gets to go," he states, unwilling to give in. It isn't fair this always happens, how does his Dad expect him to become good at hunting if he never gives him a chance. Not that Sam's really keen on the hunting aspect; he just begrudges being left behind, he's not a little kid anymore, and he needs to somehow prove that to his Dad.

Finally, John's eyes move to stare down at the younger boy; his mood allowing him to see passed Sam's attempts of guilt. "Dean is eighteen, and has had far more experience, now don't argue with me Sam, I've had enough," his gruff voice commands, annoyance clearly evident.

Sam, knowing when it quit, shoots his father a pissed off glare, and retreats into his room, slamming the door behind him with a satisfying bang.

Tears begin to burn his eyes, but he angrily holds them in. This town is terrible, and for once, Sam is the one looking forward to leaving. Sunnydale is well known for its extremely high death tolls, one of the many reasons bringing the Winchesters to this part of California, but because of this, John has set some very strict rules that him and Dean are forced to follow. Neither boy is allowed out after dark, except when on a hunt or accompanied by John, this is due to the huge vampire population, _not that they couldn't take a couple of vamps_. Sam is to meet Dean in the car park everyday after school, where they will come straight home. But the worst rule, especially for Sam, ok and maybe Dean, is that neither Winchester are allowed to make friends, or in Dean case _'friends'._ John is far too paranoid that Dean and he will attract a demon, which looking at the town's history isn't actually unlikely. Most of the deaths are high school students, who come from none other than the school that Sam and Dean are attending. The youngest Winchester has been trying to avoid people, but it goes against his instincts, unlike his father and brother, Sam can't live in isolation, he enjoys having friends, and has been finding school a lonely place without them.

"Hey," a familiar voice cuts though Sam's thoughts, and draws his attention towards the opening door.

"What do you want?" he grumbles, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, even if it is Dean. He plonks heavily down on the bed, his eyes cast downwards, his emotions effectively masked from his brother. The last thing he wants right now is to reinforce his father's theories, by showing a weakness such as teary eyes.

A frown creases on Dean's face, but he ignores his brother's obvious mood and enters anyway. "I was just going to try and cheer you up, but man, if you're happier moping, you're on your own." He turns to leave again but is halted by Sam's reply, his plan coming into effect. _Least if he's arguing with me, he's still talking._

"I'm not moping," the younger brother snaps unknowingly taking the bait, but refusing to have such a babying word used in reference to him, "I'm just pissed off."

A slight smirk appears over Dean's face. "Sure you weren't," he mocks, taking this as an invitation, that his little brother doesn't really want him to go.

Sam responses by ignoring his older brother, and keeps his face unreadable, downward cast stare in place.

Dean sighs and takes a seat next to Sam on the bed, _damn the kid can be stubborn sometimes_. "You understand Dad don't you?" He asks, not really expecting an answer, "he's just looking out for you." Of course Sam isn't going to buy this though, he's too pissed off that he's been cast aside again. Can't he just get it through his head, Dad doesn't want to put Sam in danger, and Dean for ones perfectly fine with that decision. _For a smart kid, Sammy sure can be dumb._

Still, the younger boy remains quiet, finding his shoes a hell of a lot more interesting.

Dean leans down in an attempt to make eye contact. "Come on Sammy, one day you'll get to go on all the hunts, you should probably enjoy the freedom while you can."

Sam's gaze instantly shoots up, glaring intensely at his brother at the use of his nickname. _How hard is it to say Sam?! _But he decides against voicing his complaint, finding the latter comment far more infuriating. "Freedom? You're kidding right? When was the last time we were actually allowed to do something we wanted to do?" The youngest Winchester questions, adding a harsh tone to his words. "We're not even allowed to make friends!"

Dean rolls his eyes, and returns his brothers glare, with an equal annoyance. "We've been over this Sam, this hole is a freaking death trap, and Dad and I can't be around to watch you 24/7."

Springing to his feet, Sam stares angrily down at his brother. "I don't need you to constantly watch me, I'm not a little kid anymore, I can look after myself!" He yells, his pent up emotions getting the better of him. Why do they always have to do this? But he gets it, the whole reason him and Dean are even having this fight; they don't trust him to look after himself, why would they trust him to watch their backs. He's just a kid, and that's clearly exactly what they both think. From Dad, Sam kind of expects this behaviour, but from Dean, it just hurts. "Go away, just leave me alone and go on your hunt!" Sam shouts, wanting his brother gone before he says something he might regret.

A flicker of something Sam can't distinguish passes over Dean's features, before he abruptly stands up and turns to leave. "Fine, see you when we get back."

The door slams shut, leaving Sam alone in the silence of the deserted room. He really resents being left behind, it's quite an insult, especially considering all the other things he's forced to deal with in his life. He's more mature than most people his own age and some even older. His Dad thinks he's protecting Sam by leaving him behind, and from physical harm, he probably his, but the youngest can't help but worry about the two older Winchesters; what if they get hurt, what if they get killed, what if they never come back, and Sam never sees them again? These same fearful questions fill his mind with every hunt, but he'd never let his family know, that's not the Winchester way, and may even prove his Dad's point that he's not ready to go with them. So he sits quietly waiting for however long it takes for his family to return, always over come with relief when he hears the grunting of the Impala's engine as it pulls up to the room. Happier still when that door handle turns and his Dad and brother come waltzing in complaining about whatever creature they've just killed, but again he'd never let them know.

So now another round of waiting begins, another night of restless –if any- sleep, though with Sam that's not uncommon. At least this time it's only for the weekend, two nights, two days, he can handle that, even if he is confined to their motel room. The hunts in another small town close to Sunnydale, Sam had tried to question his Dad about why he's taking that gig, when there are clearly plenty of things to kill in Sunnydale, but John just shrugged him off, not feeling like explaining his actions to his fourteen-year-old son.

Sam sighs, taking in the empty room, well at least now, he has the peace and quiet to catch up on all his homework.

-----

"**BOOOM!!!" **

Sam jolts awake, his heart pounding violently in his chest. "What the hell?" he whispers breathlessly into the darkness. The room viciously shakes, and Sam bolts from his bed to find refuge under the doorway, instantly thinking earthquake. An inhuman wail cuts through the night, immediately dashing any of the boy's earlier theories, and replacing them with a sinking terror. Moving in that unique Winchester way, Sam quickly grabs the .45 his father had given him years before, grasping it tightly in his trembling hands. His thoughts move to Dean and his Dad, are they ok? Are they caught up in the middle of this? Or are they so far away that they are oblivious to what's occurring? Sam really doesn't know what's worse, as selfish as it sounds, he prays they're here, on their way back to him, because whatever made that noise, it sounded big, and there's no way Sam could take it out on his own. He's still just a hunter in training; he can't handle this situation.

His thoughts are torn back to reality as a mix of frightened screams and fierce roars erupt in the distance. Swallowing back his fear, Sam creeps cautiously to peep out the window. "Oh, god…" The young hunter's mind freezes, his fear blocked off due to a numbing shock. The once beautiful night sky is cloaked literally with wings of black, the nearby street, littered with gruesome creatures, even at a distance, Sam can spy their deadly sharp claws, and glowing fangs, coated in dark crimson. The explosion was only seconds ago, yet already the town seems painted with blood. Several bodies lay scattered in the parking lot, the dim beam of the streetlight, highlighting their horror filled features and vacant eyes.

"Swoosh!" A black shadow, flashes past the window, Sam jumps back in fright, his shock suddenly dissipating.

His breathing quickens, his whole body now trembling, all the while new shrieks, both of horror and glee burst though his ears. _Where the hell are Dad and Dean?_ His desperate thoughts enquire. _God, this can't be happening, please let this be a nightmare._

"GRRRRRRRRAAHHH" An earth trembling roar booms out over the town, momentarily drowning out all other sounds, and effectively placing Sam in hunter mode.

The teenager, takes in a deep breath in an attempt to still his shaking body, the words, _what would Dean do_, running through his fear-streaked head, and pushing all other thoughts aside, he acts.

Moving quickly, he grabs the salt from the kitchen counter and begins sprinkling it over the doorway and the windowsills (or going over the salt that was already there). Luckily being night, the curtains had already been pulled and the lights were all switched off, anything to improve his chances of not being spotted. The plan was simple: out last the night.

Rushing to the bathroom, he begins to fill the tub with water.

As much as he would like to go out and help those people, he knows it would be suicide; he can do far more good by helping the injured in the morning.

Sam snatches the holy water from its place in John's room, _two bottles, hopefully that'll be enough_.

From what the young hunter has seen, from just outside his window, he knows he'll be attacked and/or killed the moment he steps foot outside that door.

He carefully pours the holy water into the steadily filling tub, being sure to stir it round.

Plus he has his family to think about, he's got to go and find them tomorrow, or stay put so they can find him.

Satisfied with his work, he turns off the tap, and jumps in fully clothed, allowing the water to completely soak him.

If he goes and gets himself killed they'd both be pretty pissed.

Climbing out, he grabs his weapon, and aims it at the door.

"Crack!" Something nasty looking swoops through the broken wood, snarling and baring its razer-like teeth.

Sam smiles a very familiar cocky grin, and fires his weapon.

_Besides, why go out if the party's in here._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is a tester chapter, I just wanted to see the reaction to it, find out whether its worth continuing. So what do you think?

vampyfreak


End file.
